1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for boosting voltage using a bicycle dynamo. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus that boosts voltage using the coil of a dynamo to increase voltage from a direct current power source.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle front light and electrical system.
Recently, light-emitting diodes have been introduced as a light source for bicycles in order to reduce the size and weight of bicycle lights. Such light-emitting diodes are light weight and provide adequate lighting when several diodes are combined to provide a single source of illumination. Bicycles are often equipped with a dynamo. The dynamo produces electricity while the bicycle is in motion and can produce sufficient voltage to power the diodes, but only when the bicycle is in motion. When the bicycle comes to a stop, a separate source of power is required to power the diodes. However, such light-emitting diodes require a minimum voltage level in order to illuminate. Typically, a battery with sufficient voltage to power diodes is undesirable for use on a bicycle due to the increased weigh on the bicycle. Similarly, circuitry such as a transformer can be provided to step-up the voltage from a small battery thus providing sufficient voltage to illuminate the diodes. However, such circuitry is undesirable because the circuitry also adds weight to the bicycle.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved electrical power system that provides increased voltage from a power source such as a small battery but does not increase the weight of the bicycle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.